


When The Stars Align

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Soulbound [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Magic, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: "I was asked to file this report to serve as a reminder to all that non-conformists will not be tolerated. Non-conformists will be executed. Non-conformists do not have rights and will not be tried."





	1. The Report

The world isn't what it used to be. I don't know who you are or what you see, but I guarantee it's not what we see.

Death. Destruction. Lust. Chaos. Unimaginable power in the hands of evil people. Danger.

That's why we're documenting this. For you to see what the world is really like. Hopefully, by the time this is released, the threats will be contained and eradicated.

A new order has risen to power, overthrown the old monarchy. It's name is Odyssey.

Odyssey will be the beginning of the New Age.

To neutralise crime, Odyssey has implemented a new form of punishment- the Awakening. The Awakening is held once a month, on the seventh day at noon. The Beast, locked away in an undisclosed location in the cave systems beneath the Wilderness is let loose by the Greensleeves, to feast upon the criminals placed in the catacombs.

Crime is at an all time low, and all have praised the Odyssey's work.

Well, almost all.

That's where the threats come in.

Daniel James "Dan" Howell. Age, eighteen. Born June eleventh to a merchant class family in the Hidden Falls. Oldest child of Amy and Marcus Howell. Highly intelligent, with an IQ of 130, but unwilling to conform to the demands of the government.  
 _Classification: **Dangerous.**_

Philip Michael "Phil" Lester. Age, twenty two. Born January thirtieth to a working class family in the Hidden Falls. Youngest child of Michelle and Andrew Lester. Genius, with an IQ of 135, but also unwilling to conform to societal standards. Known to be a practiced sorcerer.  
 _Classification: **Highly Dangerous.**_

Howell and Lester are known friends and confidants. Both have been recorded as having spoken out against the Awakening and even calling for the removal of the Odyssey.

Obviously, such behaviour is inexcusable and downright treasonous.

I was asked to file this report to serve as a reminder to all that non-conformists will not be tolerated. Non-conformists will be executed. Non-conformists do not have rights and will not be tried.

The prophecies must not yet be fufilled.

_~Taylor Marie Larche_   
_March the First_   
_20:37_

 


	2. The Prophecy

 

When the stars align  
A sorcerer with friend and rhyme  
Will bring about the end of time

When the happens, sleeves so green  
Shall be the first to join the team

 _Starfire_ will be the first he casts  
And _Soulbound_ will be his last

Merchant class so high above  
Will fall victim to his love

On the day of the eclipse  
Together the veil they will rip

_The Phoenix he will be called_   
_He will bring the Odyssey's fall_

**Author's Note:**

> Coming January of 2018. ^-^


End file.
